Avogon
Avogon is a small, relatively young nation in the Orange Team and a current member of IRON. |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Asia|nuke = no|number = 0|defcon = 2|mode = war|state = war|statisticsdate = 12/23/2015|civilians = 5,220|soldiers = 3,187|totalpop = 8,459}} Overview *'Ruler:' Aingel *'Capital:' Adenton *'Other Major Cities:' Mirror Bay, New Belfast *'Climate:' Cold/Subarctic *'Currency:' Pound *'Languages:' Celtic, Russian *'Alliance:' Independent Republic of Orange Nations Geography and Climate Avogon is located on a narrow strait of land making up a larger peninsula (On a real world map, this location is the Karangisky District in the Kamchatka Peninsula) and consists of the strait and a large island just off the coast, and the tip of a large peninsula to the north, along with the surrounding ocean. The capital, Adenton, is located at the real-world location of the Ossora settlement, and makes use of the flat, dry land to house a massive air base, which is the central military Headquarters of Avogon's military. Temperatures in Avogon are chilly at best, with possible lows going down to −8 °C (18 °F) and highs going no higher than 15 °C (59 °F). Because of the cold temperatures, the region has very little in agriculture, though the area is rich in iron, which the country mines and trades in order to make up for what little farmland they have. In addition, the country has recently experienced a rise in pig farming, owing to the discovery and (hard fought) domestication of a species of wild boar present in the area. Culture Avogon's people are hardy, hard-working men and women, and family and social ties are highly valued among individuals. Due to the mix of Celtic and Russian heritage, consumption of alcoholic beverages is practically a staple of everyday life, and bars and taverns can be found on almost every street. Drunkenness is seen as a sign of someone who has worked hard enough to earn it, though harming one's self or others while drunk is a taboo that is avoided at all costs; while bar room brawls are bound to happen and are even seen as a good sport at time, regular troublemakers and those who abuse loved ones and family while drunk are ostracized and in many cases arrested for their behavior. Due to the lack of arable farmland, Avogon's diet is very heavy in meat, particularly fish and seafood. Avogonian farmers, in order to keep up with the heavy demands of alcohol, have developed hardy strands of wheat and barley that can survive the frigid temperatures and grows plentiful enough to supplement the citizens' dietary needs. Despite this, Avogon flat out refuses to indulge trading their wheat abroad; while the official explanation is that there is simply not enough to go around, many believe it is because the citizens of Avogon would simply not allow for any deduction from their beer intake if the farmers dare export their crop. Among men and women, rights are fairly equal, though certain jobs throughout the country are seen as "masculine" jobs (such as construction, military, and public services) and "feminine" jobs (such as management, leadership, and childcare positions). Still, any man or woman may choose the job they wish, and indeed, it is not uncommon to see men running a daycare or nursery and women in active military duty. Any discrimination, be it because of sexual orientation, gender/sex, or race, is looked down upon and seen as a hindrance to the country's culture as a whole, and those who commit such are usually swiftly ousted and punished for their behavior. Overall, Avogon's citizens are fiercely patriotic and hardworking, but also fun-loving and and certainly a rowdy bunch. Large-scale riots, especially in times of war, are not uncommon, and even expected by the government. Despite the damages done, it's often seen by all involved as "all in good fun" and many times the riots break up within a few days. After the fact, those who participated in the riots are often seen helping rebuild, making amends to those who were harmed by the damages. In many cases, few people are harmed, either by rioters or law enforcement themselves, and damages are usually contained to broken windows and overturned cars. Because of this, recovery efforts are usually quick and inexpensive and it takes little time for the country to get back on its feet. Media u/c Military Avogon's military is still somewhat small compared to the other world's militaries, but strives for more and more development each day. At the moment, Avogon has no real navy to speak of, save for small littoral patrol craft, but its Army and Air Force are fully outfitted and highly disciplined. Army Avogon's Army consists of the following vehicles: * T141B Royal Knight MBT (Replaces M1A2 Abrams tank) * T45H Lancer Self-Propelled Artillery (Not shown in Cybernations) * TCG45 Skirmisher APC (Not shown in Cybernations) * T3L Footman GP Vehicle (Not shown in Cybernations) * T56B Caravan Transport Truck (Not shown in Cybernations) Air Force Avogon's Air Force consists of the following vehicles: Fighters * TB-56 Brigand Scout Fighter/Bomber (replaces Yak-1) * Avogon Aero Works Barracuda Fighter (replaces P-51 Mustang) * Avogon Aero Works Wolfhound Fighter (replaces F-86 Sabre) * P-140 Peregrine Fighter (replaces Mig-15) Bombers * TB-56 Brigand Scout Fighter/Bomber (replaces AH-1) * LH-15 Grasshopper Attack Helicopter (replaces AH-64) * PF-0 Banshee Attacker (replaces Bristol Blenheim) * BRC-157 Horsefly Bomber (replaces B-25 Mitchell) * HB-101 Constable Bomber (Not yet in Service, will replace B-17G Flying Fortress) Politics (u/c) Avogon's politcal standings are known to change rapidly, especially when the people become dissatisfied by the current standing party. These parties include: * Avogon Anarchists' Movement (AAM): The AAM is an unofficial name given to a group of men and women known for leading the riots that break out during wartime. The organization itself is illegal, but it is very loosely tied; arresting one member has no change on the group as a whole, because in short order that member will be replaced. The Avogonian Authorities have resigned to a method of containment rather than elimination, since, as mentioned above, the riots do not last when the country's defenses re-stabilize, and oftentimes the AAM also heads repair and relief efforts, making them a double sided coin at best. * Citizen for Capitalism (CC): Comprised mostly of businessmen, this party favors investment in large, major businesses to bring wealth to the people. OVerall, they are actually relatively free of corruption and many of the members try to do what is best for its citizens, however their zero tolerance policy on corruption or even excessive personal spending means they are rather small and unpopular with international businesses. * People's Republic of Avogon (PRA): This party finds roots in the poorer of the nation, particularly the hardworking farmers and small business owners who feel slighted by the government and the larger businesses. They are usually in direct competition with the CC and the ADP, and while highly favored by the poor, the middle and upper class tend to give them the cold shoulder, believing their ideas of common property and equal distribution of wealth to be either impossible or just foolish. Despite being one of the larger parties, a recent scandal has caused them to lose so much political power that the APG was forced to step in before riots ensued. * Avogon Democratic Party (ADP): One of the younger organizations, the ADP advocates voting processes and the opinion of the "people" to make major government decisions. While they have some competition with the CC, their biggest competitor is with the PRA, since, like the PRA, they try to aim for the favor of the lower class, as well as the middle class (which is where they get the most supporters). * Reich of Avogon (RA): Considered by many to be one of the more eccentric parties in Avogon, and not just because of its...optimistic name. Their policies of unrestricted control over the population by only one person, as well as not having any responsibility towards the population, usually leaves them somewhat unpopular, however, on occasion their current figurehead will be charismatic enough to win the hearts of the people and they find themselves in power. Despite the reputation of dictatorships, Avogon has had good luck, with the recent "successful" dictators being benevolent but strict men and women who rule with an even, but diligent hand. However, when the ruling dictator dies out or steps down, the RA soon falls into chaos, and loses their power. * The Federal Party (FP): The FP is often considered one of the least remarkable parties in Avogon. While favoring a strong central "pillar" of government power, they never seem to gain overwhelming favor or disfavor. Sometimes, almost as if the citizens are humoring them, they find themselves in power, and on all honesty they do a decent job, at least until the people decide they would like to try something else. * Royal Parliament of Avogon (RPA): Adenton may be young, but it has its fair share of old families who can trace their origins back centuries or more. Needless to say, many of these families have established themselves as wealthy and powerful indivduals who are highly experienced politicians. These families favor a monarchy to rule over Avogon, the monarch(s) in question being the current patriarch and/or matriarch of the family. Even then, however, said monarchs do not favor absolute power, and instead focus on sharing it with a royal parliament to allow for a balance without giving up too much in the process, thus the formation of the RPA. * Republicans for Freedom (RF): A very radical conservative group from the northern edges of the country. They have a tendency to be stubborn and resistant to change, even progressive change, but they favor the rights of the people heavily, especially when it comes to gun regulation. Many other parties see this party as "rustic" and even a bit dumb, yet on occasion they garner enough favor from the people to secure a spot in the capital. * Vive la Avogon (VLA): This enigmatic group is both like and unlike the aforementioned AAM. Like the AAM, they bow to none of the other parties, but unlike them, they are considered a governmental system, and strive to install one instead of just rioting. Known for throwing sudden and powerful coups, they crop up quickly, and seize power when least expected. Most of the time, their appearance is heralded by a new leader each time, each with his or her own goals, ambitions, and plans for Avogon. * Men of the Winter Storm (MWS): The most mysterious of Avogon's contending political parties, The MWS is a coalition of high-ranking military officials who use their positions to win political support. They lean towards a very strict, oppressive form of government, favoring absolute unchecked power for themselves over the people. The citizens of Avogon are split about what to make of the MWS; Some see their totalitarian rule over them as a threat to their personal freedom, but others, even moreso during times of national instability, see their absolute power as security and safety in uncertain times. * Avogon Provisional Government (APG): This party is not so much a political party than it is an official organization run by the Avogon Ministry of Self-Defense. Basically, the APG is a temporary, transitional government who takes control when the current standing governmental party, for any given reason, has failed or is unable to provide an adequate amount of control over its citizens. During peace time, this government intervenes to prevent the AAM from staging nation-wide riots, though in war time, especially when an enemy is staging attacks within Avogon itself, they do not have enough power themselves to control the population. History Foundation u/c IRON Avogon officially joined the Independent Republic of Orange Nations on June 17th, 2015, and took up the role as a "tech trader" in order to help build up the nation's economy and help contribute to the alliance as a useful asset. While initially nervous about joining up with such a prolific group, IRON has shown to be helpful in guiding the nation in helping in develop, and the people of Avogon are eager to prove their worth to their newfound friends, despite their country's inexperience in international affairs. Oculus–MI6 War Avogon's first taste of war was in the Oculus/MI6 war. Seen as a baptism of fire for the young nation, it predictably did not go over well; almost immediately they were beset upon by a larger, more experienced nation, the country suffered blow after blow, but managed to hold their own with their air force...until the attacking country responded with nuclear fire. The nuclear weapons that rained upon the unsuspecting country devastated its people and its military, and Avogon would have been completely lost if not for the help from her IRON allies. Soon after, Avogon went on the offensive, and was eager for repayment in blood. By the end of the war, Avogon had been almost completely devastated, but had put in some punches of her own, and had come out on the other side unbroken and ready to rebuild.